


Killer Party Dude!

by soithmedicine



Series: Extended Hallmark and Meet-cute AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne would like to remind everyone that he's an orphan, Fluff, I may have used the beginning as an excuse to shit on the GCPD, gratuitous use of galas as plot devices, implied future idiot x idiot romance, kids being friends tormenting their guardians, non-explicit serial murder, okay I definitely did let me live a little, references to serial murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soithmedicine/pseuds/soithmedicine
Summary: Gotham, being Gotham, is home to its fair share of killers, though generally the only ones of the serial variety have a theme, a certain je ne sais quoi about them that makes them particularly threatening. Which is why it's a little odd that Charles Cox is actually from Central City.What's not odd is that the GCPD had issues putting him away until Barry Allen of the CCPD sent them the information they needed,quickly becoming a hero for Gothamites of all ages.Bruce Wayne holds a gala in honor of the scientist, and a best friendship is born between Dick and Wally that will last years and culminate in the events of the Superbat Hallmark Movie AU fic.*****THIS IS A PREQUEL TO THE SUPERBAT HALLMARK MOVIE AU FIC***** (can be read as a standalone)





	Killer Party Dude!

Gotham, being Gotham, is home to its fair share of killers, though generally the only ones of the serial variety have a theme, a certain  _ je ne sais quoi _ about them that makes them particularly threatening. So it’s little wonder that Edward Nygma, himself one of these themed criminals and forensic scientist for the GCPD, was quick to spot a newcomer to the city, and- as someone experienced in the newcomer’s chosen field was able to say rather decisively that they weren’t new to the business. Prompting Jim Gordon to put out a call to other police departments across the country asking for any information on a killer with that specific m.o. Cue Barry Allen, forensic investigator for the CCPD, who just two weeks prior had discovered the identity of one Mr. Charles Cox and had put out an APB prompting the man to run. Now, with a reputation like Gotham’s it’s no wonder that Cox chose to hide among its dark streets and ineffective police force, and little wonder that he’d decided to start killing again. 

Thanks to the single minded devotion of Mr. Allen the GCPD was, for once, able to put a criminal behind bars. And never one to pass up an opportunity to remind the GCPD that they can do better, or to deny a request from Jim Gordon (particularly when both Dick  _ and  _ Barbara were asking), Bruce Wayne agreed to host a gala in honor of the newly minted gem of the CCPD, and honorary employee of the month for the GCPD.

The week before the gala, Bruce Wayne received a call from Central City, MO. On the other end of the line he encounters what appears to be a panic stricken man who he quickly deduces to be the famed Barry Allen. 

“Mr. Allen, how can I help you?” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little amused at the other man’s panic, after all, it was just a gala, and the man was married, surely he had a tuxedo.

“Ah, Mr. Wayne- well uh - y’see…. I may have accidentally lied when I told you I was available on the day the gala’s been planned. My wife and I promised to watch our nephew for her brother while he and his wife are on a couple’s retreat and it happens to be that weekend. I’m so sorry, I know that it’s too late to change the date, but I can’t leave Iris alone with Wally, that’s just… he’s a bit of a handful.” 

Bruce thought for a moment. “Well, assuming it’s alright with his parents, you could always bring him along. He wouldn’t be the only kid in attendance. How old is he?”

“....Thirteen.” 

“....................He’s only three years older than my oldest, bring him along if his parents are alright with it.” 

In the end it was Iris’ promise to watch over him, and the reminder that this was in fact a police gala and that most of Gotham’s police force and several members of the CCPD would be in attendance that convinced Rudy and Mary that Wally would be safe in Gotham. 

Due to a combined lack of funds and time, Barry and Iris were unable to get Wally into a tuxedo (of course, Barry himself was also without a tuxedo, but that was mainly due to his own discomfort at being placed in one). Wally had insisted on “matching” his Uncle Barry’s outfit (a red shirt under his suit jacket), by wearing a bright yellow shirt with red suspenders, Iris told him that it clashed with his hair, but he wouldn’t change, and refused to wear a jacket- complaining that he “runs warm” and didn’t want to overheat. 

Embarrassingly enough, Wally never tried to correct anyone who assumed that he was Barry and Iris’ son, even though he was quick to leave his uncle’s side and explore the room. Barry laughed softly, “probably in search of food.” 

Barry’s calm and happy to mingle with other guests, even if the near constant stream of riddles and questions from Edward Nygma are a bit unnerving, but he’s saved from further riddes by Bruce Wayne, who answers Nygma’s latest riddle with a wink before pulling Barry away to prepare for the speech giving part of the night. 

“So where did your nephew run off to?”

“Probably towards the food, but I honestly haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine - I haven’t seen either of mine since the night began- though the fact that I also haven’t seen Commissioner Gordon’s daughter or Oliver Queen’s ward means that I should probably be worried about finding myself on the receiving end of a prank.”

“If that’s happening, I’m sure Wally’s a part of it.” Barry sighed. 

Fortunately for both of them, that was  _ not _ what was happening, as Dick and Barbara were have a small spat (over cheesecake of all things), and Roy and Jason had gone off, presumably to play video games. And even though Dick had been to countless galas, he still wasn’t used to the food, which meant that he had taken one of everything and was trying to hide the less-favored foods inside a potted plant when he was approached.

“Yo dude! I don’t think that the plant needs to eat people food.” 

Dick startled, eyes wide as he was caught in the act. “I can’t let Alfred know that I’m not eating the food I took.” 

Wally blinked. “Well, easy enough fix, I’ll just eat it and you can spare the poor plant.” 

Dick’s eyes narrowed. “Who’re you?”

“Wally West!” he beams, holding out his hand to shake.

Recognition flashes behind Dick’s eyes as he shakes his hand. “Oh! You’re Barry Allen’s nephew! Bruce wanted me to make sure you had fun!”

Wally blinks. “You know Bruce Wayne?”  
“I’d hope so, since I live here and he adopted me.” Dick laughs. 

“Oh cool, well killer party dude! I’ve never been anywhere this fancy! It must be sweet getting to go to these all the time.” 

Dick pulls at his collar. “It’s okay I guess, still not quite used to it- especially not when shareholders don’t want to see me and Jason as kids.”

“Jason?”

“My little brother, he’s new and angry a lot, I don’t know where he is right now… probably with Barbara and Roy.” 

“Gonna need a little more information.” 

“Oh! Barbara is the coolest, smartest, prettiest girl in the world, she’s Commissioner Gordon’s daughter. And Roy is Oliver Queen’s new ward.” 

“You know Commissioner Gordon? Uncle Barry thinks he’s the coolest.” 

“Yeah,” Dick sighs. “He thinks I’m a bad influence, but  _ I’m  _ not the one who tried to steal the rims off Bruce’s car so I don’t know why I’m the bad influence and not Jason.” 

“So we don’t have time to unpack  _ all  _ of that.” Wally laughs, “But I don’t think you’re a bad influence… whatever your name is.” 

Dick smacks his forehead. “Dick!”

“Uh…..” 

“My name is Dick. Dick Grayson.” 

“Oh, that must be hard.” 

There’s a beat of silence before they both start giggling and Dick holds out his plate of food. “So, wanna hang out all night?”

“Ch’yeah! So long as we get to watch Uncle Barry get introduced.” 

“Of course.” 

As far as gala speeches went, this one was at least interesting as far as Dick was concerned, afterall a murderer had been put behind bars- that was always interesting! And putting criminals behind bars was something that Bruce and Dick could both agree on even as they were increasingly finding that they could agree on little else, and Dick had to admit that Bruce was acting less like a justice-robot than usual. 

“I’ve not known Mr. Allen for very long, but his commitment and service to not only Central City, but also to the nation is evident in his single-minded devotion to to bring justice to the victims of this series of heinous crimes.  Barry is the kind of man that I would've hoped to become if my parents had not been murdered.” Bruce began to choke up a little. “And while that ship has sailed for me… Barry’s work in forensic science has prevented the same fate for countless children, and for that, I and the city of Gotham will forever be thankful.”

Dick was crying a bit by the time his guardian had finished and Wally was almost on impulse moving to pull the younger boy into a hug, and after watching Commissioner Gordon place a medal around Barry’s neck had determined that the adult side of the party was stuffy and looked at Dick before quietly suggesting. “Hey, is there a place here where we can get food that  _ you _ actually like?”

Dick sniffled a bit. “What?”

“Is there food anywhere in this massive house that you will actually eat? Because you’re upset, and I don’t know about you, but food always makes  _ me _ feel better.”

Dick couldn’t help but smile a bit before standing up, “Thanks Wally. It’s this way!”

Upon entering the kitchen they’re met with Roy, Barbara, and Jason all sitting on the counter, Jason and Barbara are sharing a bowl of popcorn as Roy fiddles with a remote that’s controlling a crudely made helicopter hovering around the fridge. 

“Hey Dickie.” Roy greets without looking up.

Jason groans and Barbara nods in his direction. 

“I made a new friend!”

“Good for you, will you leave me alone now?” Jason snarks. “Why are you back here anyway? Isn’t B training you to take his place out there?”

“Jason don’t be rude. Who’s your friend Dick?” Barbara admonishes and Roy shrugs making a non-committal sound like he’s maybe agreeing with Jason, they’re doing that a lot these days. 

“Wally West, these are my best friends! Barbara Gordon, the amazing Babs! Jason, my little brother-” 

“We’re not brothers.” 

“B adopted you and you live here, you’re my brother get used to it. And Roy Harper, Oliver Queen’s son!” 

“I feel like that would be more impressive if I knew who Oliver Queen was….” Wally admits sheepishly. 

“My adopted mom is Dinah Lance.” Roy says casually, moving the helicopter to hover over the stove. 

“My aunt Iris respects the hell out of her! She’s a Central City native! Also…… where you’d get that helicopter, it’s sick.” 

Roy grins. “Made it. Dinah got me the parts.”

Wally beams. “That’s awesome! Uncle Barry has a little test tube of my DNA that I extracted as a keychain.” 

“You use the dish soap technique?” Roy smirks. “We did that in my AP Bio class last semester.” 

Wally nods. “Yeah, anyway we’re here because Dick needs real food.”   
Dick starts moving towards the tallest cabinet and Jason sighs. “You know what Alfie’s gonna say if he catches you in the cereal.” 

“That it’s for emergencies only, but this _is_ an emergency Little Wing!”  
“Don’t call me that. You being hungry isn’t an emergency.”

“But crying because B almost cried over murdered parents while being hungry is an emergency!”

“Pretty sure that’s still not an emergency Dick, besides if you drop onto my dad from the chandelier again Bruce said that you’re never allowed outside the manor ever again, and I won’t be able to make it through school without killing people if you’re not there.” Barbara adds. 

“I feel like there’s a story and a cautionary tale here.” Wally laughs. 

“Dick and sugary cereal is every adult ever’s worst nightmare. Little dude used to be an acrobat.” 

Wally looks at Dick, “I’m sorry, you were an acrobat?”

Dick beams. “World famous actually.” 

Barbara rolls her eyes. “Go ahead, show off, you know you want to.” 

Dick strips out of his suit tuxedo jacket and easily completes a series of back handsprings across the kitchen floor that leave Wally awed, though Roy and Jason seem to be ridiculously used to this as they don’t even look away from the toy helicopter. 

By the time Barry and Iris have extracted themselves from the festivities and are looking for Wally Bruce has figured that the children have likely extricated themselves to either the kitchen or the family room, and it is the latter where the adults find Jason and Barbara discussing books that Iris notes should be way above their age level while Roy, Dick, and Wally are all basically laying on each other, three empty family sized bags of chips before them as their laughter falls silent at the sight of their guardians entering the room. 

Bruce sighs. “ _ I _ am not going to be the one to tell Alfred that you ate doritos instead of the  hors d'oeuvres.” 

Barbara just laughs which makes Bruce smile softly. “Barbara sweetheart your dad said you’re welcome to stay the night if you’d like. Roy, your family is already spending the night.” 

Iris smiles softly. “Come on Walls, we should get going.” 

Nobody is expecting Dick and Wally to cling to each other. “But then we’ll never get to hang out again!” 

Bruce blinks. “Well, I’m sure we can figure something out Dick, and you can always call and email each other, or even write letters.”

“Not the same.” Wally asserts, and Barry shoots Bruce a helpless look. 

Bruce sighs. “We’ll talk about it in the morning, it’s not as though Wayne Enterprises doesn’t have holdings in Central City we could visit from time to time. I’ll look into it. I’m glad that you’ve become friends.”

In the end Bruce buys Dick a phone because he’s tired of Wally calling the landline at all hours and the two of them talking for hours, this way they can text all day, and talk wherever they’d like in their respective homes. He almost regrets it save for how excited the two always are to see one another and for when he sees the smile on Dick’s face, bright and happy enough that it almost reminds Bruce of the boy before his parents’ deaths- and he really can’t be mad about that, even if it’s directed at a teenager in Keystone, Missouri rather than at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I can't remember where I read that Dinah was originally from Central and gods know I can't find a source so let's just go with it


End file.
